


Two of a kind

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: Two of a kind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) becomes an animagus in the summer holidays.Sirius finds her recent behaviour rather suspicious. And why does she smell like dog?





	Two of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> So, week 2. I wrote this in August 2018 and I came across it again the other day and adjusted it, this is the out come...
> 
> Enjoy,

“Lily!” I called in glee as I wrapped my arms around her small frame. “(Y/N)!” She squealed back as the Hogwarts express pulled up. “How are you?” I asked her with a huge grin. “Never mind me, did it work?” Our chatter had now turned into a hushed whispering. “Yes” I told her, goofy smile pulling at my lips. 

“Really?” She questioned after a few seconds of silence that felt like hours. “Ye-“ my reply was cut short as she pounded me with questions, next one always better than the last.  
“What is it?”  
“Did your parents find out?”  
“How?”  
“What does it feel like?”

Me and Lily had planned to become animagi over the holidays, Lily having to give in as she found it to be illegal. That never stopped me though. 

“Well, my animagus is a dog” I started. “What type?” Lily shot back, curious and excited about the change. “It’s a miniature Siberian husky. This is the only time I will say this but I looked bloody adorable. I’m only about this big” I told her, holding my hand below my knee to show her the height , a grin pulled across my face when I saw how happy Lily was. 

I was mainly doing it for the fun but Lily was going to do it for help with her transfiguration course work. 

“How did you do it?” Lily asked. “I followed the instructions in the book, I found a copy in flourish and blots” I told her, jumping on to the train. 

“Did your parents find out?” The red head repeated. “No, they’re muggles so when they asked I just told them it was homework.” An hour was filled with questions like these until other students started arriving. 

The infamous marauders caused quiet a lot of havoc before the train even left. And by the time it did leave Lily had already been asked out 3 times, all of which was answered with the same thing-no. 

Once Lily left to do her prefect duties I left as well to find some other friends that I could sit with. Just as I found said friends I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I spun around to see Sirius Black. This couldn’t be good. 

“You don’t want to go in there.” He told me with his signature devilish smirk plastered on his face. Not that I’d ever admit it but my heart may have missed a beat... May have. “Why wouldn’t I?” I shot back with raised eyebrows. It didn’t have any venom behind it but I was slightly angry at the boy, he most likely has something bad planned. 

“Come in here with us and I’ll tell you” he negotiated. I had no reason to trust him but something inside me told me I could, so I followed him into the compartment. 

“Hi (Y/N)” echoed through the compartment as the 3 others boys to complete the mischievous group greeted me. “Hi” I replied shyly as I sat next to Remus and opposite Sirius. “So, (Y/N)... how was your holiday? Did you do much?” Remus asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation. “It was good, didn’t do much though, what about you?” I lied. “Same as yourself.”

“So Sirius, care to tell me why you preferred me not to go in that compartment?” I asked after a few silent minutes. “May I just say, that question was perfectly timed,” he answered as he pointed to the cabinet opposite us. 

After watching for a few seconds a green gas suddenly exploded, I could smell it from here and it was almost making me gag. It took a few moments for the boys’ laughing to subside and I wouldn’t ever admit it but I did laugh a little bit myself. 

“Why did you stop me going in there then Sirius? Would it not be better for you to have more victims?” I questions, eyes squinted in accusation. “Because your nice to us lot and your pretty” he answered boldly. 

Attempting to ignore the warmth that spread across my cheeks I started to reply with, “who would’ve know the Sirius Black had a soft spot for n-“ the door opening cut me off as Lily pulled me out of the room. “Stop flirting with my friends Black” she snapped. I awkwardly waved a goodbye before she dragged me off. 

“What did they say?” Lily questioned as we sat back down in our original compartment, her voice held a lot less accusation than when she was talking to the marauders. “Not much, just asked how my holiday was and stopped me from walking into a prank.” I told her as I put my legs up on the seat and slouched against the window. “That it?” She interrogated. “No, Sirius said that he thinks I’m pretty and that I’m nice to them” I admitted. “And are you?” “Am I What?” “Are you nice to them?” She elaborated. “Well I just treat them like everyone else” I shrugged. 

“Oh I was thinking as well, what do I call you when your in... y’know, dog form?” She asked. “It’s just that Alice got a new dog and it’s got a weird name like velcro or something.” I thought for a moment before answering, “what about... Fawn? Y’know how they’re both small and stuff... plus your patronus is a doe so, that too” I replied awkwardly. “Yeah, that’s a nice name.” 

5 minuets before we got to Hogwarts Lily, fully decked out in her uniform, had to leave again. As soon as I left the changing rooms I was cornered by Sirius. 

“Hey Sirius, sorry about earlier. You know how Lily is with James and all that-” I rambled awkwardly, looking anywhere but his face. “(Y/N).” He cut off my rambling. “Yes?” “You’ve changed... but I don’t know how, do you think you could help me out?” My eyes darted right back to his. Did he know? 

“I had a hair cut...” I trailed off. “No, you have changed, not your looks your more... confident and you smell like dog... no offence” he told me. “Oh yeah, Lily got a dog” I made up with a smile. “Cool, So did James do you think it’d be related?” He questioned. “No probably not.” I shrugged off. 

“Well, I’ve got to get going Sirius, so if you’d excuse me please.” I excused myself. “Bye Sirius” “see you later” He shot back with a warm smile. “Oh and (Y/N).” He called over his shoulder. “Yes” I turned back to him. “You missed a button” he pointed out as he turned to leave the other way. I looked down and, very embarrassingly, he was right. I had missed a button that showed off my spotty pink bra. My face flushed a deep red, I knew I never should have bought it. 

 

Me and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, enjoying our food and catching up with others around us. “So Evans, I heard you got a dog” James suddenly announced. “So Potter, I heard you got a dog” Lily mimicked in a squeaky voice making a few of the first years laugh. “Maybe, they could meet up sometime. Only a four people at Hogwarts have dogs, we don’t want them to get lonely” James offered. Lily shot me a questioning look to which I responded with a shrug.

“Come on now Evans, if you really care about your dog you would, wouldn’t you?” Sirius prodded. “Fine, I guess so” she gave in with a role of her eyes. “What breed is your dog James?” I asked, placing my head on my hand to prop it up. “German Shepard”  
“What colour?”  
“Black”  
“What gender?”  
“Male”  
“Whats it’s name?”  
“Snuffles”

“Snuffles?” I asked, my interrogation that most of my friends are used to now finished. “Yes, snuffles.” I just hummed in reply, loosing interest.

“What about you Evans? Tell us about your dog.” Peter urged. “Well, she’s a miniature Siberian husky about yay high” she copied my earlier action. “Her name is Fawn and she’s white with black around her eyes.” Lily told the small group.  
Most of the girls ‘awwww’ed at the image. 

“Well, (Y/N) if they’re going to be busy with their dogs than maybe we can meet up” Sirius proposed. “Thanks for the offer but we need to be working on our quidditch skills for the first game of the season” I declined. Me, James and Sirius had first became friends second year at quidditch practice. Sirius was a beater, James was a Chaser and I was a Seeker. 

Much to Lily’s distaste we got on quite well. On the occasion, I even helped them pull off a few pranks. 

“Lily, when will your dogs meet, we really have to see it” a fellow 5th year girl asked. “Umm I don’t kn-“ “tonight in the common room” James cut in. “Okay, see you two there.” 

I personally didn’t see why so many people were excited over the ‘dogs’ meeting. Perhaps it was because they were James and Lily’s dogs. 

 

The feast flew by and before I knew it i was sat on the full Gryffindor common room. “Get the dogs!” The same girl from before squealed, the whole room ended up chanting it which was pretty chaotic. 

I slipped up to the common room, no one noticing as the mini riot going on downstairs took away the attention. Lily came in soon after.

“What should I do?” She worried. “Just do it, but if anyone touches my tail I will bite them” I warned, a smile pulling at my lips. “Come here then” she sighed, opening her arms. I transformed, my clothes dropping to the floor as I bounded into Lily’s arms. 

As she went back down the stairs everyone started clapping -and I mean everyone, even some of the paintings. She placed me down in a small circle that the group had created. James came down soon after, a huge black dog trailing after him. 

“Evans, that dog is adorable” James said with a small grin. “Though I hate to say it, so is yours” she admitted. Something was wrong about that dog. I don’t know what but... something. 

I growled when it tried to come near to me, my instincts taking over as I wrapped myself around Lily’s legs. She bent down, stroking my back and pushing me towards the dog slightly. 

Snuffles lay down in front of me, a sign of comfort. He wasn’t going to attack. My human self knew he wouldn’t but the motion still mattered. 

An hour of play fighting, chasing each other around and,as James called it, little hops when we would jump. All together it was fun. I might have even made a friend. 

 

A few days went passed and I didn’t see the dog. It was a little suspicious. I decided I would find him. 

That’s how I ended up clawing at the boys dormitory door at 1am... hopefully they were still awake. “What the hell is that noise?” I heard from inside. It was Remus. The door suddenly swung open and I looked up expectantly at Sirius who has opened the door. 

“Uh... guys it’s Lily’s dog” he told the others who came sprinting over soon after. “Could she tell, y’know” James asked, slightly dreading the answer. “Not that I know of.” 

They all just stared at me so I just walked passed them and into their room, hoping to find snuffles there. Before I could get any further I was picked up by two surprisingly muscular arms. 

“Hey, you little tyke. Are you trying to find snuffles?” Sirius cooed. I’ve never seen him act like this before and it was talking all of my self control not to laugh. He started stroking behind my ear. 

Before I knew it I was waking up the next day, curled up next to Sirius and naked! Thank god he had the curtains up. I quickly turned back to my animal form before jumping off the bed. The clock read 9pm-we were late. 

I was going to run back to my room before I was too late but the door was locked and I wasn’t going to risk the boys seeing me naked. I jumped onto James’ bed, jumping on him and barking in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Fawn?” He groggily asked as I jumped onto the bedside table and nudged the clock. “Shit guys get up, we’re late!” James shouted, jumping up. “Help me wake them up” he told me, motioning towards Sirius. 

I jumped off of James’ bed and back onto Sirius’, jumping up and down wildly. It was actually pretty fun. He slept like the dead. I licked his face in a last attempt which surprisingly worked. 

“Ewww she licked me!” He complained, wiping his face on his sleeve. He dropped his head back onto the pillow for a moment before i jumped again, urging him to get up. “Okay, okay,” he eventually gave in, rolling his eyes before clambering out of bed. 

He left the room, heading for the shower. I sat on his bed and waited for him to come back out, letting my mind wonder for a while. If snuffles wasn’t here where was he? I could smell him all over the room, easily distinguishable from the boys’ smells. 

Sirius eventually left the small bathroom before jumping up, his skin seemed to fold in on itself as he dropped lower and lower to the floor. “Sirius?” I gasped, only it came out as a confused bark.

The dog shook its fur wildly, water droplets going everywhere. “Merlin’s beard! How many times do we have to tell you to stop doing that?!” James growled, wiping his now sopping wet face as Sirius de-transformed, causing me to close my eyes at his nudity.

Once i was sure that he was decent i hoped from the bed, heading for the door. I clawed at it for a few seconds before Peter timidly walked over (it was more of a combination of hopping and skipping really) and opened the door for me. “There is something off about that dog.” I heard from behind.

Running back to my dorm, I made sure no one was in sight before turning back to my usual skin and opening the door to start getting ready. 

Sliding out of the door and into the common room minutes later, I gasped as I collided with a half dressed Sirius. “Y’know, this is the second time I’ve had the pleasure to see that bra.” He mentioned offhandedly as I rushed to finish doing up the buttons of my blouse. “Put your clothes on Black.” I groaned, chucking the shirt he dropped during the collision at him. Neither of us saw the three boys leaving their dorm. 

“Well, well, well what’s going on here?” James questioned with a smirk, causing the animagi to jump. “N-nothing,” I stuttered, my face now red as a tomato as dragged my tie over my head. 

I left in a rush, not bothering to check if the three believed me. That was my downfall, I didn’t have time to hear Sirius’ detective work and try and sway him from his path of thought. 

 

I got a simple note in third period; “I know what you are. Two of a kind aren’t we? -S.B” the note read. I spun my head around, searching for the black haired boy. When he met my eyes, he just smirked before sending over another piece of parchment, “you hadn’t met Lily’s dog before the train. You couldn’t have smelt of ‘Fawn’ if you never met her.” 

You just rolled your eyes slightly, scrunching up the parchment into a ball. You knew he would find out eventually. You chucked the paper ball at his face with the simple command of, “don’t tell anyone doofus.” The detention the two of you got from Mcgonagle was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Tell me what you think and feel free to request stuff!!!


End file.
